Conventionally, inorganic materials, a typical example of which is silicon crystals, have been used for electronic devices. However, such inorganic materials have a disadvantage that as the devices are made finer, crystal defects become critical, and the device performance disadvantageously depends largely on the crystals.
On the contrary, conductive organic thin films have been given attention as a material that can cope with the development of device miniaturization because the properties of the conductive organic thin films hardly deteriorate even when they are subjected to fine processing. The applicant already has suggested organic thin films containing a conjugated bond chain such as polyacetylene, polydiacetylene, polyacene, polyphenylene, polythiophene, polypyrrole, and polyaniline (e.g., JP H2(1990)-27766A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,127, EP-A-0385656, EP-A-0339677, EP-A-0552637, U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,417, JP H5(1993)-87559A, and JP H6(1994)-92971A).
An electronic device using a conductive organic thin film. (hereinafter, referred to as “organic electronic device”) generally has a structure in which two electrodes formed on a substrate are connected electrically by a conductive organic thin film. As the electrodes, inorganic materials such as metals are used. In such an organic electronic device, it is required that electrical connectivity between the electrodes is good, and with this requirement, there is a demand for further improvement in connectivity between each of the electrodes and the conductive organic thin film.